Nunca elegimos este destino
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Alice, Joseph y Jane están viajando para poder sobrevivir. Pero en su viaje se encuentran con un grupo proveniente de Atlanta, a los cuales se les perdió una niña de tan solo 12 años. Alice conmovida por la situación, ayuda con la búsqueda, sin creer que uno de los integrantes del otro grupo, lograría llamar su atención, y ayudarla a soportar un destino que nunca deseo vivir.
1. Capitulo 1

**Muertos saltando la cuerda**

La mueca que se formó en mis labios era una de completo desagrado, y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido por lo bajo, al sentir como la sangre putrefacta, caía sobre mi rostro. Minutos antes había estado caminando por el bosque, junto con Jane y Joseph, los cuales eran amigos míos desde que probablemente tenía unos quince años. Cuando un maldito muerto salió de la nada y se abalanzó hacia mí. Joseph, siendo el único que tenía un arma con silenciador, le disparó directo a la cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Joseph, mientras me levantaba del piso y limpiaba con la manga de mi polera, la sangre de mi cara.

—Me encuentro bien. —hablé con voz calmada, mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a Jane, la cual mirada con cara de sorpresa, y asco al ya cadáver. —Pero tendrías que ver como está ella. —Dije, caminando con tranquilidad hasta el lado de Jane, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba, para que quedara de espaldas al cadáver.

Jane había sido protegida todo este tiempo por Joseph y por mí, mientras que ella se había mantenido alejada de todo esto. En realidad eso era algo muy problemático, ya que si llegaba a encontrarse cualquier día con uno de esos bastaros, no creo que pudiera sobrevivir. Por una simple razón, ella no tenía ninguna idea de defensa propia, y nunca le habían gustado las armas. Algo que en los últimos días, hemos estado pensando seriamente en arreglar Joseph y yo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunté con una voz suave que solamente, podía usar con ella, y con Joseph, aunque con él casi nunca la ocupaba. Nuestra relación era como la de hermanos, nunca demostrábamos mucho cariño hacia el otro. Y normalmente nos molestábamos entre nosotros, para pasar el tiempo. Siempre había sido así.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Dijo, luego de que pasaran unos segundos, en los que pudo tomar aire limpio. Le di una pequeña mirada a la morena, mientras la soltaba de los hombros, y volvía a caminar.

—Vamos muévanse, que pronto se hará de noche. —Dije mientras miraba a la pareja, dándoles una señal de que caminaran rápido. Al paso de los minutos, lo que dije se cumplió, y el bosque comenzó a oscurecerse, poco a poco. Sabía dónde estaba, ya que aún quedaba un poco de luz, pero también sabía que si no nos apresurábamos, terminaríamos quedando a oscuras, y por ende perdiéndonos.

—Alice, estás segura por dónde vamos. —Preguntó Joseph a mis espaldas. —Estamos a minutos de quedar de noche y-

—Vamos bien, solamente caminen más rápido y llegaremos. —Le interrumpí, mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso.

Seguí caminando, buscando la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. El lugar al cual nos dirigíamos era una pequeña casa, que había pertenecido a mi abuelo. Y aunque ni Jane ni Joseph la conocieron en persona, yo les había contado de ella.

—Vengan rápido. —hablé en voz baja, por si algún muerto se encontrara cerca. Nos acercamos con rapidez a la casa, y cuando llegamos a la puerta, miré bajo un florero que estaba en el marco de la ventana, que era el lugar donde se encontraba la llave de repuesto, que hasta antes de esto, siempre me había parecido inútil. Al entrar a la pequeña casa, todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba. Una pequeña mesa, cerca del refrigerador, el cual estaba al lado de la cocina. Una sala con un gran sillón, y una tv. Un baño al lado de una escalera que daba a dos habitaciones que estaban en el piso superior. Ahh...Hogar dulce hogar.

—En este lugar estaremos bien por esta noche, mañana podemos ver si encontramos algo más, o nos quedamos aquí. —Avisé mientras caminaba por toda la casa, asegurándome de que todo estuviera seguro.

— ¿Qué es este lugar, Ali?—Pidió Jane, caminando por la casa, viendo las fotografías que estaban colgadas sobre la pared.

—Esta es la casa, en la que nos quedábamos con mi padre cuando veníamos a cazar. —Respondí con simpleza, ya que sabía que ellos recordarían, de las veces que hable de este lugar.

Desde que era pequeña mi padre siempre me llevaba de caza, o de pesca. Ya que cuando nací él estaba emocionado por tener un hijo, pero nací yo y él no cambió sus planes. Incluso me quería llamar Robin Charles, pero mi mamá lo convenció y terminé llamándome Robin Alice. Todo eso de que mi padre me tratara de esa forma nunca fue un inconveniente, en realidad me encantaba. Poder pasar tiempo con él, y hacer esas actividades, eran cosas que nunca me fueron un desagrado. Y cuando comenzó todo esto, nunca había agradecido tanto, tener un padre que me enseño a usar un arma, desde que tenía ocho años.

—Arriba hay una habitación grande, donde pueden dormir los dos. —Dije hacia la pareja.

— ¿Y tú dónde dormirás?—preguntó Joseph con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo me quedare aquí abajo, aunque de todas formas arriba hay otra habitación, pero claro, alguien tiene que vigilar. —Dije mientras caminaba hacia el sillón, y me recostaba en él.

—Si quieres yo vigilo. —Propuso Joseph.

—No, ustedes descansen, yo estaré bien aquí. —Respondí, mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de mi cabeza, y me acomodaba.

—Claro, buenas noches. —escuché el murmuro de Jane, mientras subía la escalera junto con su Joseph. Jane se podía llegar a preocupar mucho por mí, y a veces era algo molesto, demasiado veces intentaba ayudarme, claro que siempre encontraba la forma de evadirla sin lastimarla. Puede que sea una idiota a veces, pero sinceramente, hacer algo que la dañara a ella o a Joseph, no estaba en mis planes.

...

Solté un bajo bostezo, mientras me levantaba del sillón en el que había estado acostada durante probablemente dos horas. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía dormir, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Era fácil entender porque no lo podría hacer, todo era por tres cosas: El lugar, el momento, y simplemente las situaciones.

Camine despacio por la casa viendo esos pequeños cuadros en las paredes. Todas las fotos eran muy antiguas, unas de mi padre, unas de mi madre, e incluso uno que otro de mis abuelos. Solamente habían dos fotos mías, y eran de cuando tenía doce años. Había pasado tiempo desde que esa casa había sido habitada, la última vez que la vio mi padre fue antes de morir, y la última que la vi yo fue a los veintisiete años, lo cual fue dos años atrás.

— ¿Ves algo interesante?— Preguntó una voz masculina a mis espadas.

—Nada realmente… Sólo fotos, de los años jurásicos. —Hablé soltando una pequeña risa. Me di la media vuelta, y mire al hombre que se encontraba parado a un lado de la escaleras. —¿Que haces despierto? Pensé que estaban durmiendo.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.—Habló caminando tranquilamente hacia el sillón, y sentándose en el.— ¿Aún tienes insomnio?

—Mmm...Creo que si vez mi rostro, podrías saber la respuesta ¿No?—Dije con una ceja alzada, mientras que al igual que él me sentaba en el sillón. —Tu eres doctor, ¿Hay forma de que me lo saque de encima?

—Creo que un vaso de leche, o una aspirina serviría, pero no tenemos ni una de esas cosas, así que creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir sin dormir. —Dijo el riendo, mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte. —O vamos ten un poco de sentido del humor.

—Idiota. —Masculle, esa simplemente era nuestra forma de llevarnos, y lo que más sorprendía a todos, incluso a mí, era que entre todos mis amigos, incluyendo a Jane, ese idiota era al que más quería. No importaba como nos comportáramos a veces, el era mi mejor amigo desde los diez años, y era técnicamente un hermano mayor.

— ¿Este lugar no te pone nostálgica o algo así? —Preguntó Joseph, pasando su mirada por la casa.

—Algo, pero no mucho en realidad —Dije con voz calmada, ciertamente ese lugar había sido una parte de mi infancia, pero eso fue algo que deje hace tanto, que ahora eran solamente recuerdos borrosos. —Supongo que entre otros lugares, este no tiene el mismo significado. Era bastante divertido estar aquí cuando pequeña, pero otros lugares eran simplemente mejores que esta casa.

—Tal vez...Yo creo que me pondría nostálgico si pudiera estar en mi departamento, en el hospital, o el bar —Dijo asiéndome soltar una pequeña risa.

—El bar era un gran lugar. —Dije recordando ese lugar que solíamos frecuentar tanto. Antes de que comenzara todo esto, algo que nos era muy común a nosotros, y a todo nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, era ir a un pequeño bar en el centro de Atlanta. El lugar había sido nuestro lugar de reunión, desde que probablemente los veinte años.

—Vete a dormir. —Dijo Joseph, ahora el acomodándose en el sillón. Estaba a punto de alegar, cuando el muy idiota me empujo del sillón, con el pie, haciéndome caer de trasero al piso.

— ¡Hey! Eso duele—Me queje, mientras me levantaba del piso. —Levántate, ese es mi sillón.

—No, vete, yo me quedare aquí y vigilare.

—No, me quedare. De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer, ya que dormir no es posible. —Hable posando mis manos en mi cintura.

—Vamos vete de una vez, y duerme. Te aseguro que si cuentas muertos saltando la cuerda caerás dormida. —Dijo, haciendo que lo mirara como si estuviera loco.

—Cómo quieres que...Ugh ¿Sabes que? Mejor solamente me voy. —Dije, y con el ceño fruncido, me di la vuelta y subí por las escales, a la habitación que estaría vacía.

—Infantil. —Masculle, mientras me acercaba a la cama, y sacudía un poco la manta, que estaba llena de polvo.—Como me puede sacar del sillón, y que tenga que venir aquí. Yo ni siquiera quiero dormir. —Hable, siguiendo con mi conversación conmigo misma.

Solté un pequeño suspiro, mientras me tiraba sobre la cama. En los primeros diez minutos, lo único que hice fue quedarme mirando la mesa de noche, sin ver algo realmente interesante. Aunque después de ese tiempo, sin siquiera quererlo, la imagen de unos muertos, apareció en mi mente. Y claramente, los muertos no estaban comiéndose a una persona, sino que estaban saltando la cuerda.

Seriamente no podía creen, que Joseph tuviera razón, ya que en la cuenta de los cuarenta y seis saltos, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar por si solos.

...

Comencé a tararear una canción, mientras buscaba algo que sirviera en el cajón de la pequeña mesa de noche. Solté un suspiro resignado al no encontrar nada, y baje al primer piso, para seguir mi búsqueda ahí. Al llegar al lugar, me dirigí hacia el mueble que sostenía la tv, y comencé a inspeccionar en sus cajones. Nuevamente sin encontrar nada.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones al aire, cuando escuche un par de pasos a mi espalda, que eran provenientes de Jane. La cual venía con un objeto bastante interesante en sus manos.

—Encontré esta arma, y este cuchillo—Habló la chica estirando los objetos hacia mí.

—Mmm...Bastante bien. —Dije con una sonrisa torcida, mientras tomaba el cuchillo de su mano. —Yo me quedaré con esto, y la pistola es para ti.

— ¿C-como?—Pregunto sorprendida abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin mucha habla.

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora será tuya, Joseph y yo tenemos una, a mí lo único que me faltaba era una cuchilla.— Respondí mirando atentamente el objeto en cuestión.

—Pero yo no se como usar una. —Habló, sin que la escuchara, ya que un sonido de campanas, comenzó a resonar en todo el bosque. — ¿Qué es eso?

—No tengo ni una jodida idea. —Murmure caminando fuera de la casa, intentando ver de dónde venía el sonido.

—Hey ¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Joseph, llegando al lugar.

—No sé, pero son campanas, entonces tendrían que haber personas, haciéndolas sonar. —Dijo Jane, haciendo que la mirara confundida.

— ¿Porque una persona haría tal ruido?—

—Ehm, hay muchas opciones; Podría haber sido por accidente, o intentar llamar la atención de una persona...No se hay muchas opciones. —Hablo ella con cara pensante.

—Bueno si ese es el caso, tenemos que ir a ver. —Dijo Joseph, dándome una mirada. —Vamos, sería mejor que Jane se quedara, si es que algo pasara.

—Tengan cuidado. —Dijo Jane, mirando a Joseph con preocupación.

Comencé a caminar hacia de donde venía el sonido, siendo seguida por Joseph. Después de caminar por un par de minutos, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una iglesia. Pero en el lugar no se podía ver ningún campanario. Y quede algo sorprendida, ya que no sabia que ese lugar había estado ahí, aunque lo mas posible es que haya sido construida, en el tiempo que yo no había visitado el lugar.

—Si no es aquí, ¿De dónde venía el ruido?—Preguntó Joseph, mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar.

—No sé, pero podría ser...—Pare de hablar de un momento a otro, cuando vi un par de figuras un poco más lejos de nuestra ubicación. —Mira, creo que son personas.

—Parece. —Murmuro Joseph, mientras nos comenzábamos a acercarnos a ellos, aun con nuestras armas apuntadas a su posición, sin saber aun si estaban realmente vivos.

—Bajen el arma. —Se escuchó una voz grave detrás de nosotros.

Al momento en que escuche la voz, quede sin habla, y lentamente me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, apuntando una ballesta hacia nosotros.

_"Yo sí que tengo suerte"_ Pensé, y apunte mi pistola hacia él.

* * *

¡Tan! Jejeje sii volví, y lamento haberme demorado, y no haber seguido con el cap que tenia que seguir, pero creo que necesitaba hacer esto.

Ahora no me demorare tanto en publicar, pero si creo que de vez en cuando tendré pequeños descansos, por que mañana comienzo la escuela. *Llorando en una esquina*

Snif...Snif...Espero que les halla gustado la re-edición, y si fue así dejen un Review.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Las cosas malas nunca terminan**

Mi cuerpo se encontraba rígido, mi arma seguía apuntada al rostro del hombre, pero el también hacia lo mismo. Segundos pasaron, sin que ninguno cambiara su posición, solo mirando al enemigo.

—Bajen el arma. —Volvió a repetir el hombre, mostrando un aspecto aún más intimidante.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Tus estás apuntando esa ballesta hacia mí. —Dije de la misma forma, manteniendo mi pistola apuntada hacia su rostro.

—Bájala. —Gruñó, y mostró un semblante decidido, que me hizo estar más alerta a que estuviera dispuesto a disparar.

—Daryl, ¿De dónde salieron ellos?—Preguntó un hombre con ropas de sheriff, caminando hacia nosotros con un arma en su mano, mirándonos de pies a cabeza.

—Estaban espiando hacia donde ustedes se encontraban. —Hablo el hombre mirándonos con desconfianza, aun apuntando su arma

—Mentira, no los estábamos espiando, ni les queríamos hacer daño. —Le dijo Joseph al policía.

—Habíamos venido para acá, para ver de que era el ruido de las campanas, pero al parecer no equivocamos de lugar. —Dije confundida, y al ver que el ambiente estaba más tranquilo, comencé a bajar lentamente el arma.

—Sí, era aquí. El sonido estaba programado para sonar a cierta hora del día, no era que alguien hubiera hecho sonar algún campanario. —Habló el policía, mostrando un semblante algo decepcionado, como si hubiera deseado que no hubiera sido así. —Ustedes estaban en el bosque, ¿No han visto a alguna niña o escuchado algo?

— ¿Una niña? —Pregunto Joseph confundido igual que yo.

—Sí, ayer una niña de doce años, se perdió ayer en el bosque, y creímos que podía ser ella. —Habló él haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran un poco más de la cuenta por un par de segundos.

—No, no hemos visto nada. —Dijo Joseph, y el sheriff asintió con pesar.

Algo en mí se removió un poco. La idea simplemente me era algo horrible, con la edad de esa niña si me hubiera perdido con muertos caminado, probablemente ya hubiera entrado en un estado en un estado de shock, o desmayándome como mínimo. Giré mi cabeza y miré por un par de segundos a Joseph el cual tenía un poco de preocupación en la mirada. Solté un pequeño suspiro, y mire al policía, y al hombre de la ballesta que tenía cierto aspecto de cazador.

—Tal vez...Yo podría ayudarlos. —Mascullé confundida, sin saber si esa era la mejor decisión.

Algo en mi decía que debía hacerlo, que tenía a ayudar a esa niña. Pero una gran me decía gritos, que me alejara, que siguiera mi instinto natural, ósea no ayudar y no preocuparme, por problemas en los que otras personas, se habían metido solos. Cuando el policía estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, Rick?—Preguntó una mujer, hacia el policía. La mujer venia acompañada con un par de personas, que habían sido las que habíamos visto un rato antes.

—Ellos vinieron aquí porque escucharon el ruido de las campanas. —Respondió el policía, o Rick que parecía ser su nombre. —Y ella se ofreció a ayudar con la búsqueda de Sophia. —Dijo señalándome, y haciendo que todos los otros me dieran una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó una mujer de cabello corto, con una mirada esperanzada, por lo cual pude deducir que era la madre de la niña perdida.

—Hum...Sí, no se me haría ningún problema ayudarles, a buscar por un par de horas. —Hablé un poco incomoda por la presencia de tantas personas. — Soy buena rastreando, y guiándome por el bosque. Creo que no les haría mal un poco de ayuda. —

—Supongo que estaría bien un poco más de ayuda.—Dijo Rick pensativo, dándole una mirada a uno de los hombres que había venido con la mujer. Luego de un par de segundos, en los que pareció que tuvieron una conversación telepática, o con la mirada, Rick se volvió a girar hacia nosotros. —Gracias por ayudar, aunque sea solo por hoy. Yo soy Rick Grimes, ella es mi esposa Lori, y mi hijo Carl. Ella es Carol, la madre de Sophia, la niña perdida. Él es Glenn, Shane, Andrea y Daryl. —Dijo señalando a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo.

—...Yo soy Alice, y él es Joseph. —Dije señalando a mi amigo, que se había mantenido extrañamente silencioso.

— ¿Y ambos nos ayudaran? ¿O solo serás tú?—Preguntó Shane.

—Supongo que sólo yo. —Dije y miré a Joseph. —Tú podrías volver con Jane y yo podría volver cuando este oscureciendo.

— ¿Estás segura?—Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, todo estará bien. — Dije y el después de pensar un par de segundos, asintió.

—Bien, pero antes de irte ven un poco. —Dijo tomándome del brazo, y tirándome un poco más lejos del otro grupo. — ¿Estás segura de esto?—Pregunto notablemente confundido.

—Si...Bueno no sé, pero es solo un día así que...Ugh estoy confundida, me ofrecí sin siquiera pensarlo. —Hablé torturándome yo misma. —Es una niña, puede estar viva por un lugar, y tal vez yo podría ayudar a encontrarla.

—Jumh...Bien. —Dijo mascullo con voz calmada. —Sabes y yo que creía que ya no tenías corazón.

—Ja ja ja—Dije sarcástica, haciendo una mueca. —Vete, y enséñale a Jane como ocupar un arma.

—Claro, suerte y ten cuidado. —Respondió y se comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse, claro que sin antes lanzar una mirada hacia el grupo cercano, y una hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, y solté un suspiro, mientras me daba la media vuelta, para encarar a estas personas.

...

...

— ¿Cómo sabes seguir el rastro?

La pregunta hizo que centrara mi concentración en el chico se encontraba caminando a mi lado. Creo que él era Glenn, probablemente tuviera unos pocos años menos que yo. Era bastante tranquilo, casi no había hablado desde que comenzamos a buscar, y parecía ser uno de los que tenía menos problemas del grupo, si se le comparaba con las expectativas que ya tenía de los otros.

—Me enseñaron de pequeña, nunca se me olvido.—Murmure con tranquilidad, mirándole por un par de segundos, para luego volver a mirar el piso y seguir con la improvisada búsqueda.

Habían pasado horas desde que dije que ayudaría, y no había pasado algo fuera de lo normal. Minutos antes de comenzar la búsqueda Rick, el policía, se fue junto con su hijo y Shane a buscar a Sophia por otros lugares. El grupo quedo con los restantes, y el único que parecía saber cómo ir por un bosque, y que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo era Daryl. No podía decir que me diera mucha buena espina, -En realidad me seguía dando un poco de miedo- Y era algo molesto que cada cinco minutos, mandara miradas de advertencia.

Al parecer no le era suficiente saber que yo era una oveja y ahora estaba en la boca del lobo.

Continuando. Cuando el día había seguido avanzando, y ya habíamos partido con la búsqueda, en el bosque razono un disparo y termino dejando alerta a una gran parte del grupo, sobre todo a Lori, que parecía no estar muy lejos de un desmallo, por estrés, o sus variados. Aunque alguien que se veía mucho peor era Carol, la madre de la menor. No podía evitar sentir compasión por ella, -Esa fue una de las razones por las que quise ayudar- Y imaginar lo que ella estaba pasando era algo horrible. Sobre todo porque a mí me paso algo parecido, solo que...Distinto, simplemente distinto.

Solté un bajo bostezo, y gire mi cabeza, mirando alrededor. Todo seguía en orden, adelante iba Daryl, -o el cazador como lo llamaba internamente- Con Lori, Carol, Andrea Y Glenn siguiéndole los pasos. No pude evitar fijar un poco más mi atención en la rubia, que llevaba una cara de pocos amigos.

No es que me sorprendiera mucho eso. Minutos antes la rubia había comenzado una pequeña pelea con Lori, y no puedo decir que conociera muy bien las razones, solo pude ver que Andrea alegaba por que no la dejaban tener un arma. A lo que termine llegando a las conclusiones de que probablemente, tuvieran miedo de que llevara un arma la rubia, por su protección misma, o por la de ellos.

Sin querer decir nada, volví a concentrar mi mirada en el camino, y seguí adelante por un par de minutos. Después sin darme cuenta, mi respiración se había comenzado a agitar un poco, al igual que todos los otros, ya con todo lo que llevábamos caminando, y con el calor que hacía, no eran que pudieran haber otras reacciones.

Sentí como alguien llegaba a mi lado, y vi como cierta rubia, caminaba a la par conmigo.

— ¿Porque nos ayudas? —Preguntó en voz baja Andrea, de un momento a otro.

Seguí mirando por un par de segundos mis pies, para luego dirigirle una mirada a ella.

—...No tengo una razón, solo creí que un poco de ayuda no les daría mal.

—No pareces ser alguien que va ayudando a todos por ahí. —Murmuro en voz baja, asiendo sonreír un poco.

—En realidad nunca lo hago. Digamos que hoy hice la excepción por la situación. —

—Y solo por la 'Situación' Decidiste unirte a un grupo del cual no conocer nada. Solo por una niña. —Dijo diciendo la última parte un poco más bajo, para que Carol no ollera. —No me malentiendas, quiero que encuentren a Sophia, pero lo que haces me es extraño.

—Tranquila lo comprendo, si te digo la verdad solo lo hice sin pensar mucho. —Hable, soltando un suspiro y mirando el cielo. —Solo me gustaría que encuentren a Sophia, ya de una forma es muy joven como para pasar esto, y que se pierda...No me imagino como se debe sentir.

Después de decir eso, volvimos a quedar en silencio, yo seguí caminando perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención a más que la tierra. Cuando los segundos pasaron, volví a centrar mi mirada a donde estaba Andrea, pero me di cuenta que ya no se encontraba ahí. Pare de caminar y vi que tampoco se encontraba con los otros. Estaba a punto de decirles algo, cuando un grito femenino resonó en el bosque.

—Es Andrea. —Hablo Lori alarmada, mientras nos comenzábamos a devolver corriendo.

El eco del bosque no lo hizo muy fácil, pero de igual forma corrí, y logre llegar a donde estaba la rubia. Al llegar al lugar algo bastante extraño paso. Andrea que se encontraba siendo atacada por un muerto, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y dispararle, una chica salió de la nada, sobre un caballo, y salvo a la a Andrea.

— ¿Lori Grimes?—Preguntó la chica del caballo, dejándome confundida, ¿acaso la conocían?

—Soy yo. —Respondió Lori, mostrándose confundida, lo que me dejó claro que no la conocían.

—Tienes que venir, Rick te necesita, tu hijo tuvo un accidente, debes venir ahora. —Dijo la chica misteriosa, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio, mientras Lori casi sin pensarlo se acercó al caballo.

—Hey, no te puedes ir con ella, ni siquiera la conocemos. —Dijo Daryl, mientras Lori no le prestó atención y se subió en el caballo.

—Rick dijo que habían otros en la carretera, en el embotellamiento. Retrocedan tres kilómetros, y se encontraran con una granja con el buzón de Greene. —Y con eso la chica arranco el caballo.

Los segundos pasaron, y mi cabeza era todo un lio. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero a mi mente se vino Joseph cuando dijo que Carl estaba herido, él era doctor, y tal vez les podría ayudar...No, eso no. No había razón para incumbirse más con ellos. Seguí pensando otro par de segundos, apoyando y contradiciendo lo anterior, hasta que la voz de Daryl atrajo mi atención.

—Hay que volver a la carretera. —Se giró hacia mí, hablándome por primera vez sin estar lanzándome miradas asesinas. — Ya no tienes por qué seguir con nosotros.

Me quede en silencio un par de segundos, sin tener habla, y asentí con la cabeza.

—Bien...Emh espero que logren encontrar a Sophia. —Murmure como pude hacia Carol, y después de intercambiar un par de miradas, ellos siguieron su camino, y yo me di la media vuelta siguiendo el mío.

Camine un par de minutos hasta llegar a la casa, en todo el camino no pude quitar de mi mente lo que había pasado antes. Tal vez hubiera sido bueno decir que Joseph era un médico, pero...No, en realidad está bien lo que hice, ya les ayude una vez, no tenía por qué hacerlo de nuevo. Solté un suspiro, y al entrar al lugar me encontré con Joseph explicándole a Jane, como ocupar un arma, y esta ultima le veía con intrigada, y confusión. Al percatarse de mi presencia, ambos se movieron hasta mi lado.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Ese grupo es seguro, son buenas personas? ¿Que ha sido lo que paso? —Pregunto Jane atropellando cada palabra. Mientras que Joseph no quedaba muy lejos de ella, ya que mandaba las mismas preguntas.

—Estoy bien. —Asegure, mientras me tiraba sobre una silla. Estaba bastante cansada. —Ellos son buenas personas...Por lo que pude ver. Pero tienen bastantes problemas. —Murmure un tanto para mí misma.

— ¿Problemas? —Pregunto Joseph confundido.

—Sí. Después de que te fuiste, dos de los hombres, Shane y Rick, junto con el niño Carl decidieron buscar a la niña por otros lugares. Estuvimos toda la tarde buscando, pero unos minutos antes de que volviera aquí, una chica salió de la nada en un caballo, diciendo que Carl había sido herido. —Hable buscando una forma resumida de explicarles lo sucedido.

— ¿Y cómo está el niño? —Pregunto Jane con preocupación.

—No sé. La chica parecía estar muy apurada, y solo atinó a decir que Carl estaba accidentado, para luego irse con la madre de él. —

— ¿Tu sabes dónde están ellos? —Pregunto apresurada Jane, confundiéndome un poco.

—Sí. —Respondí algo dudosa.

Luego de esa corta afirmación la sala quedo en silencio. Mire como Joseph tenía una cara pensativa, mientras que Jane estaba obviamente preocupada. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro mirándole, ahora ya había entendido lo que quiso decir con la pregunta, ya sabía lo que vendría aquí, y no era algo que quisiera que pasara, o yo lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Hay que ayudarles, tal vez necesiten a alguien que sepa de medicina. Ese niño podría estar en riesgo. —Dijo Jane hablando con una voz de súplica, tanto para mí, como para Joseph.

—No, no tenemos que involucrarnos más con ellos. —Mi voz sonó decidida, pero no hizo nada para que ella cambiara de opinión.

—Tú ya les ayudaste buscando a esa niña, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

—Nos traerán problemas. —Dije, maldiciendo el momento en que fui a esa estúpida iglesia.

—No puedes ser tan mala, ¡Ese niño podría morir! —Apreté con fuerza los ojos, intentando contener mi enojo.

—Joseph. —El nombre salió más como un gruñido, pero le di una pequeña mirada, pidiéndole que estuviera de mi lado. La última decisión, y para terminar de una vez con esta idioteces, tendría que ser lo que dijera él.

El hombre paseo su mirada de Jane hacia mí, hasta que solo un suspiro, y me mando una mirada de disculpa.

—Vallamos. A mí no me importa ayudarles. —Su voz sonó con un poco de confusión, y solo me hizo enojar más.

Gruñí, pero me quede en silencio. Genial, ahora habría que volver con esos y ayudarles de nuevo como si todo esto ya de por si no fuera complicado.

—Vamos ahora. Terminemos con esta idiotez de una vez. —Gruñí parándome bruscamente, tomando mi pistola que había dejado sobre la mesa, y saliendo.

* * *

He aquí el nuevo capitulo.

Me disculpo por demorar tanto enserio, pero les juro que no pude antes. Intentare poder escribir lo pronto posible el capitulo 3 !Lo juro¡

Gracias por todos los que dejaron review antes, y leyeron hoy...Y antes también. También un gran agradecimiento a Hotarubi86...Por tener que aguantarme tanto xD

Cualquier critica, observación, ayuda, o lo que sea que venga de ustedes es bienvenido.


End file.
